


Friends

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Songfic, Spies & Secret Agents, War, dramione - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkadaş değiliz ama belki başka bir şeyler olabiliriz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaye Evi Patlaması için yazılmış bir songfictir. Şarkı : Ed Sheeran - Friends

_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_

_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

"Grangeeer!" 

Draco Malfoy, Malfoyların tek varisi, Slytherin'in bir zamanlarki prensi, şimdilerdeyse savaşın içindeki piyonlardan sadece birisi, Hermione'nin evinde dolaşırken ona sesleniyordu. Yıllar önce olsa bu durum ona komik bile gelebilirdi. Altın Üçlü'nün beynini öldürmek için değil, savaşın seyrini değiştirebilecek yeni bir bilgiyi vermek için araması onu bile güldürebilecek bir şeydi. Tanrı aşkına, saat tam sekizde buluşmak için sözleşmişlerdi. Hermione'nin geç kaldığını daha önceden hiç görmemişti ancak midesine yayılan endişe kramplarını göz ardı etti. 

"Malfoy, odamdayım!" 

Elbisesinin fermuarını kapatmaya çalışan Hermione, sırtında hissettiği soğuk parmaklarla durakladı. Kapının açıldığını duymamıştı ancak bu, şuan için bir şey ifade etmiyordu. Fermuarın sesi sessizliğin ortasında net bir şekilde duyulmuştu. Beline konan ellerin onu kendisine döndürmesiyle birlikte Draco'nun gözlerinin içine baktı. 

Her ne söylemek için geldiyse bunu geciktirmeye çalıştığını fark ettiğinde sessizce ona bakmaya devam etti. Draco, o sırada gözlerinin önüne düşen bir tutam saçı kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdığında, tuttuğunun farkında olmadığı nefesini bıraktı.

"Yarın Muggle Londrasına saldırılacak. Karanlık Lord bu saldırıyı benim yönetmemi istiyor."

 

_So I could take the back road_

_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

_And if you know me like I know you_

_You should love me, you should know._

 

Hermione panikle Draco'nun ellerine yapıştı ve gözlerine dolan yaşları engellemeye çalıştı. Ağlamanın hiç sırası değildi ancak daha şimdiden acılar içerisinde çığlık atan masum Muggleların sesleri kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Bir şey söylemesine gerek kalmadan Draco onu anladı ve sarılıp kulağına fısıldadı. 

"Yapmak zorundayım Hermione. Eğer ben yapmazsam, bu görevi başka birisi alacak. O zaman her şeyin daha da kötüleşeceğini biliyorsun."

Hermione geri çekildi ve Draco'nun gözlere odaklandı. Orada bir şeyler görebileceğini bir şekilde biliyordu, dahası hissediyordu. Karşısında duran adamın içinde yatan canavarın kontrolü ele almasına izin veremezdi. 

"Biliyorum, biliyorum. Ancak bu görevler her zaman senden de bir şeyler götürüyor. Sen artık o eski Malfoy değilsin. Parçalanıyorsun..." 

Draco gözlerini yerdeki parkelerin oyuklarına dikerek konuştu, "O zaman beni bir araya getirmek zorundasın." 

Hermione tam da cevap vermek için ağzını açtığında alt kattan gelen cisimlenme sesini duydu ve telaşla Draco'nun kolunu tuttu. Harry'nin ona seslendiğini fark ettiğindeyse kolunu bırakıp kapıyı açtı. Harry'e giyindiğini ve birazdan geleceğini söyledikten sonra Draco'ya döndü ve kafasını onaylar bir şekilde salladıktan sonra genç adamın cisimlenerek kaybolmasını izledi. 

 

_Friends just sleep in another bed,_

_And friends don't treat me like you do._

_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_

_But my friends won't love me like you._

_No, my friends won't love me like you._

 

Draco bugün yarattığı onca yıkımdan yorulmuştu. Kendisini Hermione'nin odasına cisimlediğinde, belli ki onu beklemiş ancak gelmeyince uyuyakalmış, yatağın ucunda göğsü sessizce inip kalkan kadını izledi. 

Elinden geldiğince ses çıkartmamaya çalışarak eski parkelerin üzerinde yürüdü. Yatağın başına geldiğinde sözsüz bir büyüyle üzerinde kurumuş kanların ve kirlerin hakim olduğu kıyafetlerini her zamanki satin pijamalarından birisine çevirip yavaşça Hermione'nin yanına uzandı. Bununla birlikte uyanan genç kadın uyanarak ona döndü. Gözleri karanlıkta bir şey göremese de elini tuttu ve ona yanında olduğunu belli etmeye çalıştı. 

Bunu hisseden Draco minnetle gözlerini yumduktan hemen sonra hafifçe iç çekti ve onu kendisine çekip sarıldı.  Bugün yaptığı şeyleri gözünün önünden silmeye çalışıyordu. Tıpkı Hermione'nin ona dediği gibi her seferinde içinden bir şeylerin parçalandığını hissedebiliyordu ancak yine de onun yanındaki bedenini hissetmek bile rahatlamasına neden olmuştu. 

Hermione'nin nefeslerinin düzenli bir hal aldığını fark ettiğinde o da kendini uyumaya zorladı. Bunları aşabileceklerini biliyordu. Kim bilir, belki bu savaş sona erdiğinde kendisini soğuk yatağında yalnız başına bulmak zorunda kalmazdı. 

 

_We're not friends, we could be anything._

_If we try to keep those secrets safe._

_No one will find out if it all went wrong._

_They'll never know what we've been through._

 

Hermione her zaman olduğu gibi erken kalkmıştı. Yanında uyuyan Draco'yu bir süre izledikten sonra kendisini yataktan çıkmaya zorladı ve banyoya gitti. Hızlıca bir duş aldıktan sonra kendisini kurutmak için büyünün yardımına başvurdu ve kahvaltıyı hazırlamak için mutfağa indi. 

Aylar boyunca uyguladığıkları bu düzene artık alışmıştı. Kahvaltıları ne zaman o hazırlasa, karşılığında akşam yemeğini Draco hazırlıyordu. İlk başlarda sihir kullanmadan yemek yapması ona ilginç gelse de bunu sorduğunda kafasındaki düşünceleri uzaklaştırması için bir yol olduğunu öğrendiği için bir daha sorma gereği duymamıştı. Bunun yerine sadece oluruna bırakmıştı. Tıpkı her şeyi oluruna bıraktığı gibi. Ancak yine de itiraf etmesi gerekirdi ki, Draco'nun yemekleri tam anlamıyla muhteşemdi. 

***

Kahvaltılarını yaptıklarından sonra Hermione, Draco'ya gitmesi gerektiğini söyleyip masadan kalktı. Onun bakışlarını üzerinde hissettiğinde rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Savaş başladığından beri, daha güvenli olduğunu bildikleri için mümkün olduğunca Muggle teknolojilerini kullanmaya çalışıyorlardı. Uyandığında telefonuna Ron'dan gelen mesaj onu tedirgin etmişti. Son görevinden döndüğünü söyleyen arkadaşını kontrol etmek istiyordu. 

"Nereye gideceksin?" 

Hermione, Draco'nun sorgulayıcı tavırlarından hoşlanmamıştı ve kaşlarını çatıp "Pardon?" diyerek cevap verdi. 

"Beni duydun. Saat daha sabahın dokuzu. Nereye gideceksin?" 

Gözlerini devirmemek için kendisini zorlayan Hermione, kollarını bağladı ve Draco'nun gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşmaya başladı. Bazen gerçekten sinir bozucu olabiliyordu. 

"Ron'un yanına gideceğim. Bu sabah görevden dönmüş. Onu kontrol etmek istiyorum."

"Weasley'nin yanına gideceksin?" sesi soru sormaktansa meydan okur gibiydi. Ardından devam etti, "O moron sana elini sürerse-" 

Hermione, sinirlerine hakim olamayarak sesini yükseltti. "Draco, yeter. Ron benim en iyi arkadaşım. Mantıksız davranıyorsun." 

"Mantıksız? Weasley yıllardır sana yaklaşmaya çalışıyor." dedi ve ardından da sinirle güldü. 

"Ne? Ron kesinlikle öyle bir şey düşünmüyor."

"Saçmalık."

 

_But then again, if we're not friends,_

_Someone else might love you too._

_And then again, if we're not friends,_

_There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why_

 

Savaş bittikten sonra her şey değişmişti. Hermione, Draco'yu korumuş ve elindekileri kaybetmemesine yardımcı olmuştu. Ancak Draco'nun korumayı en çok istediği şey, ne yazık ki bunların arasında değildi. 

Savaşın bitmesine yakın son kavgalarını etmişlerdi ve ikisi de bundan sonra bir dönüş olmadığını biliyordu. Evet, Hermione her ne olursa olsun onu savunacaktı çünkü bu yapılması gereken en doğru şeydi. Draco onların tarafında savaşmıştı ve aralarında geçenlere rağmen aldığı risklerin ödülünü alması gerekiyordu.

Ancak bu artık aynı evde kaldıkları, aynı yatakta uyudukları ya da arkadaş oldukları anlamına gelmiyordu. Hermione, aklına gelen bu düşünceyle birlikte gözlerini kapattı ve kendini ikna edercesine başını salladı. Hayır, onlar hiçbir zaman arkadaş olmamışlardı. Hiçbir zaman da olmayacaklarından emindi. 

"Hermione..." 

Genç kadın yanındaki kızıl saçlı adama baktı. Evet, gerçekten de savaş bittikten sonra her şey değişmişti. Ron, nihayet ona olan hislerini açıklamaya karar vermişti. Onun mavi umutlarla parlayan gözlerine baktığında yapılacak en doğru şeyin bu olduğunu biliyordu. Ron ve o, birlikte olup yeni dünyaya her şeyin değişeceğini ve herkesin mutlu olabileceğini göstermelilerdi. 

Her ne kadar tam olarak doğru ve mutlu hissetmese bile...

_Friends should sleep in other beds._

_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._

_And I know that there's a limit to everything._

_But my friends won't love me like you._

_No, my friends won't love me like you do._

_Oh, my friends will never love me like you._

 

Geçen yılların ardından savaşın izleri hala herkesin gözlerinden okunabiliyordu. Ama artık her şey değişmişti. Herkes kendisine bir hayat kurmuştu ve acılarını unutmak için ellerinden gelenin en iyisini yapar olmuştu. 

Draco, annesinin ısrarlarına daha fazla dayanamayıp Astoria Greengrass ile evlenmiş, hem babasının isteği olan safkan soyunu devam ettirmiş, hem de uzun süre çektiği acılarını hafifleten bir çocuğa sahip olmuştu. Scorpius... 

Draco yıllar sonra mutluluğu tekrar kollarında hissetmiş ve her nefesinde oğluna biraz daha bağlanmıştı. Şimdi onu Hogwarts'a göndermek, içindeki bir parçayı yeniden koparmak gibiydi. Ve kendisini iyileştirmekte iyi olmadığını çok iyi biliyordu. Bu Hermione'nin onun için yaptığı bir şeydi. Yıllar, yıllar önce... Onu terk etmediği bir zaman diliminde.

Bu yüzden onu kıpkırmızı parlayan ve kızgınlıkla buharını etrafına salan Hogwarts treninin yanında gördüğünde kalbi bir an için atmayı kesti. Ailesiyle birlikteydi, tıpkı onun gibi. Kızı olduğunu tahmin ettiği kızıl saçlı bir çocuğun başına bir öpücük kondurdu ve kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı. Bir an için onun sesini kendi kulaklarında duyar gibi oldu ancak bu hayalden başka bir şey değildi. 

Başını kaldırdığında göz göze geldiler. Daha önce durduğunu düşündüğü kalbinin şimdi bir arı kuşunun kanat çırpışları gibi atmaya başladığını hissetti. Pat pat, pat pat, pat pat... 

Gözlerinde ona karşı bir nefret kırıntısı aradı. Ya da kızgınlık. Ne bulduğundan emin olamasa bile dudaklarının ucunda oluşan küçücük kıvrılmayı yakaladı. Ona gülümsüyordu. Draco o yüzün her bir kıvrımını hafızasına kazıdı. 

Kimse Draco'yu onun kadar sevmemişti...


End file.
